Expérimentations
by Marry-black
Summary: C'est pour la science, se répète Annabeth en installant ses caméras, pour la science, c'est tout.


Bon, ce ship (ces ships? Bref) à la base c'était une connerie, un "je suis sûre que Percy et Jason se rouleraient des pelles si ils demandaient cap ou pas cap", et puis la connerie fait 3700 mots et je regrette profondément.

Enfin, pour la petite histoire, cette fic est dans le cadre d'un kink meme sur Livejournal, même si elle n'a pas de kink précis (enfin si, on peut y lier "échangisme" et/ou "voyeurisme", mais ce n'est pas dans l'échange).

Ils sont pas à moi je me fais pas de sous, tout ça

Enjoy

* * *

L'avantage d'être enfin majeurs, c'était qu'un certain satire avait arrêté de les empêcher de se retrouver seuls en couple (ou plus, pour Frank, Hazel et Leo, depuis que Hedge avait appris pour eux trois), même quand ils étaient tous ensemble à bord de l'Argo II, comme avant. Ils avaient toujours chacun leur chambre, même si elles n'étaient pas toutes utilisées et que Nico leur sans-cabine-fixe (et Will, parfois) squattait l'une ou l'autre de temps en temps. Mais ils ne se faisaient plus siffler et punir de sortie quand deux personne (ou trois, donc) sortaient d'une cabine un matin, un peu trop échevelés pour être honnêtes. Et ces matins-là, tout le monde remerciait silencieusement Leo d'avoir parfaitement insonorisé les murs de leur navire.

Toujours est-il, Annabeth pouvait actuellement profiter de son amoureux sans être dérangée ni publiquement humiliée par leur chaperon à pattes de chèvre, allongée sur son lit dans les bras de Percy à se laisser bercer par le roulis des vagues. Elle somnolait, à juste l'écouter respirer et le sentir contre son dos, et frissonnait de temps en temps quand il passait ses doigts sur son bras. Il ne pouvait pas se tenir immobile plus de trois minutes, alors les câlins étaient une denrée rare. Les câlins qui n'évoluaient pas en autre chose, en tout cas.

Annabeth était presque sûre qu'elle allait avoir des anglaises à la fin de la journée s'il continuait à tortiller ses cheveux entre ses doigts, mais elle s'en fichait. Pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient profiter. Elle retint un soupir résigné quand Percy se mit à parler. Pas qu'elle n'apprécie pas sa conversation, mais il fallait se réveiller totalement pour l'écouter, ce qui actuellement était compliqué.

"Tu sais que je t'aime, hein?"

Annabeth fronça les sourcils et se tortilla un peu pour lui faire face sans quitter ses bras. D'où est ce que ça sortait ça encore? Ce n'était pas du genre de Percy d'être soudainement mièvre, et à voir ses yeux, ce n'était pas une blague, il avait l'air très sérieux, les sourcils froncés comme quand il essayait de lire quelque chose de compliqué. La fille d'Athéna finit par sourire en coin et lui appuyer sur le nez pour le faire redescendre parmi les vivants.

"Tu vas te faire mal au cerveau à trop réfléchir, cervelle d'algue, qu'est ce qui se passe?"

Le sourire d'Annabeth s'était adouci, et Percy prit le temps de l'embrasser avant de reprendre, l'air un peu moins stressé déjà.

"Nan parce que, je t'aime hein, ça c'est… sûr. Sûr de sûr même. Aphrodite elle-même sait que je t'aime comme un fou et que c'en est limite flippant des fois d'ailleurs…"

"Abrège…"

"Okay okay. Bon, en gros, récemment, j'ai fait des rêves chelous. Enfin plus chelou que d'habitude je veux dire. J'ai vu Zéphyr et Eros et euh après j'ai pensé à Nico et puis Leo et Frank et puis après réflexion, je crois que j'aime aussi un peu les mecs. Un peu. Enfin c'est pas exactement sûr mais je crois bien…"

Ses joues étaient un poil plus rouges mais son regard était déterminé, et sans doute aussi un peu inquiet de la réaction d'Annabeth. Evidemment, avec l'expérience de Nico, Frank, Leo et Will, Percy savait parfaitement que sa petite amie n'avait strictement aucun problème avec les garçons qui aiment les autres garçons, mais quand on annonce à sa petite amie ce genre de choses, il est compréhensible d'être un minimum stressé.

Annabeth pris une seconde pour digérer l'information, en essayant de ne pas craquer devant l'adorable bouille de son petit copain. Elle finit par sourire et lui embrasser le front.

"T'es vraiment sûr que c'est le cerveau du haut qui travaille, du coup?"

Lança-t-elle en lui chatouillant le ventre. Le fils de Poséidon se tortilla en riant avant de lui attraper les poignets. Il lui donna un léger baiser sur le nez et haussa un sourcil amusé et un rien coquin

"Ça dépend, je me suis pas encore retrouvé dans la salle de bain en même temps que Frank, je peux pas encore te dire…"

 **XxX**

Percy et Jason étaient assis sur le lit du premier, sagement les mains sur les genoux, comme deux gamins pris en faute. Piper ne se souvenait pas d'une fois où ces deux-là avaient été silencieux à ce point. Annabeth lui lança un sourire amusée, visiblement elle était parvenue à la même conclusion. Ces deux-là pouvaient être de gigantesques grandes gueules en général, elles avaient trouvé un moyen de leur rabattre leur caquet, et c'était plutôt mignon au final.

Annabeth avait discuté avec Piper de la révélation de Percy à peine quelques heures après qu'il lui ait dit, et les deux jeunes femmes en étaient venues à cette idée d'expérience, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas savoir si on aimait quelque chose avant d'avoir testé, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'était pas l'esprit scientifique d'Annabeth qui allait dire le contraire. Et Jason était le meilleur cobaye pour Percy. D'abord parce que, sur le bateau, c'était le seul possible, finalement. Nico, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, même maintenant, et Will, c'était la meilleure solution pour énerver le fils d'Hadès. Leo aurait pu, mais les connaissant, ils auraient passé une heure à blaguer au lieu de faire quelque chose. Frank aurait été beaucoup trop gêné et n'aurait plus jamais pu croiser le regard de Percy. Bref, il ne restait que Jason. Surtout que lui aussi se posait des questions, Piper l'avait confirmé à Annabeth, et tout le reste de l'équipage (Percy excepté) s'en doutait depuis des années. Il n'y avait qu'à le voir rosir et détourner le regard quand Nico le regardait dans les yeux…

"Bon ben les garçons, on vous laisse, amusez-vous bien."

Piper lança un clin d'œil aux deux qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce et les filles quittèrent la cabine en refermant la porte derrière elles. Sur le seuil, Piper jeta un œil à la porte fermée et se retourna vers son amie, les joues un peu rouges.

"Tu vas me prendre pour je ne sais quoi mais j'aimerais beaucoup être une petite souris dans cette chambre."

Annabeth plissa les yeux vers la fille d'Aphrodite, jeta un œil vers la porte, étudiant un instant la question, avant de l'attraper par le poignet pour la tirer vers sa propre cabine juste à côté. Elle verrouilla la porte derrière elles et sortit son ordinateur portable qu'elle posa sur le lit devant elles. Piper s'installa à ses côtés et haussa un sourcil vers l'écran, avant de se retourner vers Annabeth, un sourire incrédule sur les lèvres.

"Tu as mis une caméra de surveillance dans la chambre de Percy?"

Annabeth rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux en triturant le drap du bout des doigts.

"Juste pour ça, hein. Parce que si on leur demande ils vont rien dire, et puis…"

Avant que la fille d'Athéna ait réussi à caser un argument du style "pour la science", Piper la fit taire en posant la main sur son bras. Son sourire s'élargit et elle secoua légèrement la tête.

"Laisse tomber, sache juste que c'était une excellente idée."

 **XxX**

Percy triturait un trou dans le genou de son pantalon depuis que les filles avaient quitté sa chambre. Pas qu'il était gêné mais… il ne s'était pas attendu à ça quand il avait avoué son petit secret à Annabeth. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'était attendu, en fait, mais pas à "si tu veux être sûr il faut tester, galoche ton meilleur pote". La discussion ne s'était pas exactement passée comme ça, à dire vrai, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir été jeté dans les bras de Jason et enfermé dans cette pièce. Pas qu'il n'aime pas Jason, il était plutôt beau gosse, pour un mec, avec ses yeux tellement bleus et ses cheveux dans lesquels on voulait passer la main, avec sa barbe de quelques jours sur sa mâchoire carrée et sa petite cicatrice à la lèvre, avec ses larges épaules et ses pectoraux… oui bon, il était vraiment beau gosse, d'accord, mais déjà c'était son meilleur pote, et puis c'était le seul gars qui ne semblait pas aimer les autres gars sur ce bateau, Percy n'aurait pas pensé à lui en premier. Quoique…

Mais bon, d'après Piper (et les yeux au ciel d'Annabeth qui devait se demander ce qu'elle avait raté dans sa vie pour se retrouver avec un mec comme Percy) Jason se posait le même genre de questions, et ce depuis un bon moment.

"Elles en ont de ces idées, franchement…"

Marmonna Jason à côté de lui, en se passant la main sur la nuque. Il semblait aussi mal à l'aise que lui, ce qui rassura un brin Percy, et ses joues étaient légèrement trop roses pour être honnêtes. Le fils de Poséidon détacha son regard du visage de son ami après une seconde de trop et fit mine de se concentrer sur ses chaussures alors qu'il les enlevait.

"En même temps, y'a qu'une façon de savoir, hein…"

Bon, ils auraient pu aussi continuer leur vie en se disant que oui, ils aimaient aussi les garçons, ce qui ne changerait rien à leur vie sentimentale étant donné que les deux étaient en couple. Avec des filles. Mais il fallait l'avouer, Percy était curieux, et depuis qu'Annabeth lui avait proposé cette petite expérience, il ne pouvait plus penser qu'à ça. Il était d'ailleurs presque sûr de ne plus pouvoir dormir sans savoir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser un type. Ce type, en particulier. Il se serait contenté de n'importe quel type sur le bateau (hormis Hedge, quand même, en plus il était trop vieux), mais maintenant qu'on lui avait proposé Jason, il fallait avouer qu'il se demandait de plus en plus quel gout pouvaient avoir ses lèvres.

Le fils de Poséidon ne pouvait pas temporiser plus longtemps, il finit par jeter ses chaussures plus loin et remonter les pieds sur le matelas, se tournant à moitié vers son ami. Si lui était mal à l'aise, Jason semblait vouloir se cacher dans un trou de souris. Et il passait sa langue sur ses lèvres, c'était la troisième ou quatrième fois maintenant. Percy ravala sa salive en tentant de ne pas trop faire de bruit et lâcha un rire qui sonnait un peu comme une porte qui grince. En face, Jason rit de la même façon, ce qui était un peu rassurant, et se retourna aussi pour lui faire face.

Percy était convaincu qu'Annabeth avait les plus beaux yeux du monde. Plus beaux que ceux de ses frères et sœurs, qui avaient presque tous le même genre de couleur de ciel orageux, plus beaux que ceux d'Athéna elle-même. Mais il fallait avouer que les yeux de Jason, surtout à quelques centimètres des siens, arrivaient en proche seconds. Pendant un instant il se demanda comment respirer normalement, surtout que Jason s'était un peu rapproché, et qu'en bougeant leurs doigts s'étaient effleurés sur le couvre-lit. Il avait l'habitude de toucher Jason pourtant, il lui tapait dans le dos environ 37 fois par jour en moyenne, et leur interaction habituelle commençait par un high-five. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se touchaient, mais la première fois que lui toucher un doigt provoquait un tel frisson chez Percy. Ça devenait n'importe quoi. S'ils continuaient comme ça ils allaient faire un anévrisme chacun et personne ne serait plus avancé.

"Bon, on s'y met? On va se fossiliser ici si ça continue"

Percy manqua sursauter en entendant la voix de son ami. Ça devait être la première fois que ces deux-là réfléchissaient autant avant de faire quelque chose. Le brun hocha une fois la tête et se passa instinctivement la langue sur les lèvres avant de se rapprocher du blond. A un souffle à peine de ses lèvres, il sourit en coin et haussa un sourcil taquin avant de murmurer :

"Par contre je décline toute responsabilité si je te fais bander…"

Jason resta les yeux ronds pendant un instant, puis éclata de rire et lui donna un coup sur le bras. En une seconde à peine, toute la tension était subitement retombé, et les deux amis étaient comme ils étaient toujours, deux idiots qui blaguaient et se vantaient pour tout et rien.

"Te surestime pas, Baywatch, qui te dit que c'est pas toi qui va finir avec le barreau? Je sais de source sûre que j'embrasse très très bien."

"Et ben moi je cite j'embrasse assez bien pour faire disparaitre une petite culotte."

Bon, heureusement qu'Annabeth n'était pas dans le coin, elle l'aurait sûrement tué si elle savait qu'il avait répété ça. Mais il fallait bien rabattre son caquet à Jason, non mais. Jason qui secoua la tête, un grand sourire amusé aux lèvres.

"Pas de bol mec, moi j'ai un boxer actuellement…"

"Oh t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ça marche aussi."

Les yeux bleus de Jason étaient maintenant encore plus brillants, sans doute pas d'excitation, mais de défi, ça c'était certain. Et Percy devait avoir la même lueur revancharde dans le regard. Il se mordillait la lèvre d'excitation et manqua s'étouffer quand Jason plissa les yeux et répondit, la voix un poil plus grave qu'à l'accoutumé, après s'être à nouveau approché de Percy.

"On parie? Alors vas-y, fais-moi bander, que je rigole…"

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour allumer un nouveau feu dans le ventre de Percy, et il attrapa son ami par la nuque pour plaquer violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jason grogna contre ses lèvres et perdit une main dans ses cheveux noirs, une autre dans le bas de son dos. Bon, il avait raison, Jason Grace embrassait comme un Dieu et Percy serait presque jaloux de Piper pour avoir droit à ça quand elle voulait. Mais il n'allait pas lui dire ça, ni lui faire comprendre, même si le son qu'il venait de perdre entre les lèvres de Jason ressemblait quand même fortement à un gémissement. Et puis un pari était un pari, il ne ressortirait pas de cette chambre tant que son ami n'aurait pas un barreau de chaise dans le pantalon, question d'honneur. Et si Percy était quelque chose, c'était bien un homme d'honneur. Et il ne perdrait pas un pari, ça non.

Alors il sortit le grand jeu, la totale, tout ce qui faisait trembler Annabeth entre ses bras, d'habitude. Il glissa sa main libre sous le t-shirt du Romain, passant sur ses abdos crispés pour s'arrêter sur sa hanche, le bout des doigts juste sous la ceinture de son pantalon. Il força Jason à ralentir le rythme, glissant doucement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et un grognement de leurs deux voix mêlées résonna dans la pièce.

Il ne sut pas vraiment qui avait entamé le mouvement, mais il se retrouva bientôt allongé sur le lit, le corps de Jason sur lui. Ses deux mains glissaient dans le dos du blond, remontant son t-shirt et posant une main dans le creux de ses reins, et l'autre juste sous la ceinture de son jean, sur son boxer.

Jason ne sembla pas s'en offenser, au contraire il se cambra un peu plus, accentuant les contacts entre eux. Percy resserra sa main sur son fessier et repassa doucement sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du blond. Il sentait une goutte de sueur couler dans sa nuque et son entrejambe réagir aux attentions de son ami. Le sentir contre lui comme ça, ses muscles durs, ses mains qui allaient et venaient sur ses hanches, additionné au baiser, avait le don de le rendre fou. L'expérience était là pour être sûr qu'il aime les garçons. Il avait été sûr à peu près une fraction de seconde après que leurs lèvres se soient rencontrés. Peut-être même avant. Il aurait pu s'arrêter après une demi-seconde de baiser. Mais déjà, il n'était pas sûr que Jason ait les mêmes certitudes que lui, et c'aurait été malpoli d'interrompre ses réflexions. Et puis ils avaient un pari en cours. Et si Percy était sur le point de perdre, il sentait contre sa cuisse que Jason n'en était pas loin non plus.

De longues minutes plus tard, Jason s'était mis à onduler contre lui et Percy avait descendu l'autre main dans son pantalon pour accompagner le mouvement, les deux mains sur ses fesses. Il avait officiellement perdu le pari, c'était plus que sûr, mais quand Jason quitta ses lèvres maltraités pour haleter tout près de lui, le front posé sur celui du brun, il n'eut pas envie de faire le commentaire tout de suite. Il se contenta de ruer encore un peu sous lui et savourer le grognement de Jason qui vibra dans sa gorge, et venir mordiller sa lèvre inférieure avec un petit sourire amusé. Jason en esquissa un du même genre et donna un coup de langue sur ses lèvres en même temps qu'un coup de rein un peu plus fort que les autres.

Percy hésita un instant, mais le mouvement de va et vient des hanches de Jason contre son bassin lui faisait tourner la tête, et il finit par se dire qu'il n'avait de toute façon rien à perdre. Sans quitter Jason des yeux, il glissa une main sur le devant de son boxer et la passa presque délicatement sur son sexe dressé. Le blond eut un petit sursaut et fronça les sourcils une seconde, toujours aussi haletant, mais quand Percy serra un peu plus son membre, il lâcha un gémissement et sembla oublier ses réflexions. Il se redressa à peine, le temps de déboutonner son jean pour laisser plus de place à Percy. Le fils de Poséidon en profita pour déboutonner son propre pantalon et le baisser, accompagné de son boxer, juste assez pour libérer son érection. Si Jason n'avait pas déjà été rouge comme une pivoine, il aurait sûrement rougi en jetant un œil entre ses cuisses. Percy se contenta de sourire en coin et hausser un sourcil. Le fils de Jupiter se pencha à nouveau pour mordiller sa lèvre, sans doute pour effacer ce petit sourire, et baissa lui aussi son boxer bleu ciel avant de se redresser, à califourchon sur les cuisses de son ami. Pendant un moment, ils se contentèrent de se regarder, en essayant de ne pas trop réfléchir à ce qui se passait. Ils auraient bien le temps après. Et puis Percy leva une main pour la poser sur le membre de Jason. Oui, ils réfléchiraient une autre fois.

"Ex-aequo alors?"

"Ta gueule, Jackson."

 **XxX**

A la base, voyeuse n'était pas un adjectif qu'Annabeth aurait utilisé pour se décrire. La caméra qu'elle avait installée n'était que pour contrôler ce qui se passait. Parce que c'était une expérience et que les expériences doivent être enregistrées et notées. Ça n'avait rien à faire avec le fait qu'elle était curieuse de voir la réaction de son peut-être-bisexuel de petit copain quand on lui propose d'embrasser un garçon. Et elle n'avait pas du tout imaginé se retrouver scotchée à l'écran comme ça. Mais pour sa défense, elle n'avait pas non plus imaginé que Jason et Percy se prennent à ce point au jeu. Elle avait cru assister à un rapide baiser, timide, les mains bien à plat sur le matelas, pas… ça.

La blonde jeta un discret coup d'œil à côté d'elle. Piper avait la bouche entrouverte, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Apparemment leur petite expérience lui plaisait autant qu'à Annabeth. En même temps, il y avait de quoi, ce qui se passait sur leur écran était digne d'un film porno. Au moins ces deux-là pouvaient être sûrs de leurs préférences, ils aimaient les garçons, ou au moins un chacun. La fille d'Athéna entendait son sang battre à ses oreilles, et sentait très distinctement sa culotte s'humidifier. Elle rougit encore plus à cette idée. Pas que Piper puisse s'en rendre compte, et de toute façon elle était trop concentrée sur le spectacle pour regarder de son côté. Mais étrangement, dès qu'elle eut imaginé Piper la voir, son cœur s'accéléra encore plus. Elle se mordit la lèvre en se reconcentrant sur les garçons qui étaient maintenant totalement nus sur le lit, Jason à nouveau à califourchon sur les cuisses de Percy et en train de le masturber avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Décidemment, si ces deux-là en avaient marre de sauver le monde, ils avaient une carrière toute tracée dans la pornographie.

"Et sinon toi… tu t'en es posée, des questions?"

"Hein?"

Annabeth avait sursauté à la question. Piper regardait toujours l'écran, mais jetait de temps à autre un regard vers elle. Elle s'était léché distraitement la lèvre et le cœur d'Annabeth avait fait un bond.

"Tu sais, les filles, les garçons, tout ça?"

Annabeth réfléchissait trop, en toute situation, elle le savait bien et sortir avec le roi de l'improvisation spontanée et dangereuse n'aidait pas. En l'occurrence, là, elle se demandait le pourquoi du comment derrière la question à l'air innocent de Piper. Est-ce qu'elle voulait juste faire la conversation, ou occulter le fait qu'elles étaient en train de regarder leurs petits copains respectifs en train de se chevaucher dans la pièce à côté, ou est-ce que la réponse d'Annabeth l'intéressait vraiment? Pour une autre raison?

"Non j'ai toujours été… hem, plutôt sûre"

Ce qui était vrai, en soi, depuis les faux jumeaux Wilson au tout début du collège. Elle n'avait jamais su dire si elle avait craqué sur le frère ou la sœur.

"Oh."

Répondit Piper, à l'air… déçue? Annabeth se faisait des idées, elle en était presque sûre, c'était l'excitation qui lui montait au cerveau. Et pourtant, quelque chose dans la voix un peu rauque de Piper, dans sa posture, son bras qui touchait le sien… elle n'était pas vraiment sûre, pour une fois, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, et de toute façon, si ça ne marchait pas, elle allait devoir aller prendre une douche froide dans les 5 minutes. Ou rejoindre Percy et Jason dans la pièce à côté.

Elle ravala difficilement sa salive et se rassit correctement avant de passer la main sur la cuisse de son amie et de demander d'un air tout à fait innocent :

"Et toi?"

Piper eut un léger sursaut, comme si un éclair l'avait traversée au contact de la main d'Annabeth, et elle la regarda pendant une seconde, incrédule, la bouche entrouverte, avant qu'un sourire vienne doucement éclairer son regard. Elle attrapa le poignet d'Annabeth pour amener sa main vers sa poitrine et se pencha vers elle pour murmurer :

"Je suis plutôt sûre aussi, mais on peut toujours vérifier…"


End file.
